In which I owe you a favor
by MissMidnaKillsya
Summary: Suzaku moves into Lelouch's home. They attend a party and make a bet. Now Lelouch owes Suzaku a favor.


**Paring****:To be determined**

**Anime: Code Geass**

**Words:1615, 4 pages**

**Rights to the owners.**

**How you like it **

* * *

><p>He did not understand what composed him to let Suzaku and his cat Arthur; whom did not like him very much, to stay at his a Nunnally's home. Not that there wasn't any room in there house, just bothered him that the cat, Suzaku's cat was currently sleeping on the pile of clean clothes Sayako left neatly folded on his bed for him to at some point put away. Lelouch let out a very audible sigh escaping his lips. He gently picked up the gray colored cat, lightly setting him on the floor of his bedroom. Arthur stretched out on the floor and proceeded to fall back asleep on the carpet. Lelouch pet the cat, feeling his back bone all the way to his tail. He liked cats to be completely honest. They reminded him a lot about himself. Lazy, not very fond of exercise, and slyly plotting plans against people. Arthur wasn't to much different from him. Lelouch looked over at his neatly folded clothes and sighed again. There was gray fur all over the clothes on top.<p>

"Arthur!" a cheerful voice rang out. It was Nunnally.

Nunnally lightly knocked on her brother's mahogany bedroom door."Lelouch?" She said in a questioningly way. "Have you seen Suzaku's cat." Nunnally added after,

The lazy teen got up and opened the door for his little sister."Yeah, He fell asleep on the floor next to my bed Nunnally," He told her.

Her face lit up with a smiled and rushed over to the cat on the dark-colored carpet. Her small hands picked Arthur up with ease. The cat yawn and made himself comfortable in the young girls arms. Nunnally's hair was pulled into a high ponytail tied with a bright red bow that Euphie had given her the last time she saw her. She wore her pink dress with the Ashford female tie around her neck. Lelouch looked down at her feet and frowned. She was running around the house with just her bare feet . He knows how excited she was when she had been told that she made a full recovery from the horrible fractures she had ,but he did not want her running around bare footed. She could catch a cold or step on something sharp.

"Nunnally," He said rather irritated.

"Yes? Oh!" She said sheepishly and as cute as possible. Nunnally always tried to smooch up to her brother by being cute. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't.

"Nunnally how many times do I have to tell you?" His tone was a bit more compassionate sounding.

"I know, I know," She said softly and got up with arthur occupying her arms and the front of her chest. "I need to put Arthur back in Suzaku's room!"

Nunnally ushered away just before her brother could give her the speech. The same speech he gave her every time he saw her bare footed. Her brother was incredibly protective of her.

It's not like that stopped her from doing things that gave Lelouch a heart attack.

The front door of the house slammed shut and loud heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall. Bursting in his room was non other than Suzaku Kururugi. His best friend sat glued to his computer desk reading a weird article about birds whether they were considered mammals. Suzaku rushed over his friend's side and shook him violently. Lelouch shouted out in surprise at the sudden action.

"Lelouch! Guess what?!" He said like a three-year old boy hyper on sugar.

"S-top Sh- sha-king me!" Lellouch yelled.

Suzaku let him go but started to bounce a little in his place." I got invited to a royal ball! Hosted by Princess Euphemia! "

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She specifically asked for you and Nunnally to attend!" Suzaku said happily but could feel Lelouch's answer easy to predict.

"No," was all he said. He returned to reading the boring article. Suzaku frowned, how typical of Lelouch.

"Well it's not a choice! Euphie demand you go," suzaku said hoping that white little lie would change his mind.

"Did she now?" Lelouch turned around to look at him questionably,

"Yes. You and Nunnally must go. Princess' orders Lelouch," Suzaku stood his ground.

The other male shrug his shoulders and replied simply with "When?"

"At the Tokyo settlement tomorrow at 6," Suzaku answered. That was easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>Lelouch shifted the collar of his dress shirt. He was nervous; it's been awhile since he last saw his half siblings. Cornelia, Euphie, Clovis, Schnizel, Odysseus, Guinevere and Carine. He wasn't too concerned about Odysseus and Guinevere; he barely knew them. On the other hand Schnizel is the one he was much more preoccupied with. Nunnally was completely content to attend this party. She was happy to see her sisters Euphemia and Cornelia. The two sisters gave Nunnally a tight hug, congratulating her on her recovery.A heavy arm was slung over Lelouch's shoulder making his lose his footing. He really did hate Schnizel. He was always the source of Lelouch's low self-esteem. Damn him.<p>

"Well, Well, Look who showed up?" Schnizel mocked. "Baby brother Lelouch."

"Fuck off, I came for Nunnally to see Cornelia and Euphie," he said to his brother with the darkest of glares.

"Woah, is that anyway to talk at a party Lelouch?" Asked the eldest brother of them all.

"I don't care, I'm no to in the mood for Schnizel's shit okay? I'm not six anymore Odysseus," The youngest brother said to his oldest brother.

"Lelouch," Spoke Clovis. Clovis was always the nice to him. "Hows about you and I grab a bite?It's a buffet and it looks like you don't eat much."

Lelouch reluctantly agreed to go with him. The two made their way across the huge hall, sliding through the people who were dancing on the dance floor. The women his age began to slowly recognize him from Ashford. He was in trouble. He cursed his dark hair. He hated that all his brother had light-colored hair. He needed to find Suzaku. Clovis's golden lock of hair and his dashing smile distracted the girls from going his way. He really did like Clovis. Had it been that pick he calls his brother he would have had millions of girls come up to him. Hell he'd even announced that he was a Britannian prince, adding on to the fact that Lelouch also attended the local Britannian school Ashford. Needless to say the sheer thought of it made him shiver in fear.

"Something up?" Clovis asked, grabbing a mountain of mashed potatoes.

"I think those girls recognize me Clovis, from school," He semily hid behind his tall blond sibling.

"Just go if you want, Cornelia and Euphie will be staying here for the night. So it's safe to leave Nunnally here," Clovis responded.

" I'll just stay still she's sleepy. I came here with a friend as well. He won't let me leave even if there was an earthquake." Lelouch joke and grabbed his own plate and filled it with all the yummy delights displayed on the table before him.

"A friend?" Clovis asked

" Yeah, Kururugi Suzaku. He's an 11."

"An 11? Brother you know better than to befriend an11."

"You sound like Schnizel." Lelouch scowled at his plate of food.

"Well it is expected. You did live here for a long time. Before it became area 11." The plate in Clovis' hands was a mountain of food that would last him more than a day. Lelouch's plate wasn't so much like his brothers ,it was a little more evened out among the types of food. In quantity it was just as full as Clovis'.

From afar Suzaku could see his best friend talking with his brother with all that food in his hands. A devilish smirk appeared on his face. Miss Cecile did not let this go unnoticed. She looked at the person hes was staring at. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the prince. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. almost on instinct she grabbed the young eleven's arm, catching his attention abruptly.

"Umm, Suzaku could you get me a drink?" She asked trying to cover up her sudden action/

"Sure!" Suzaku said with a sweet smile. Damn, this kid could deceive you in a blink of an eye.

Lloyd leaned over to Cecile with a bit of a concerning look. "What was that about?"

"Just, Dose Suzaku have any type of relationship with Prince Lelouch?" Cecile asked hesitantly.

"They go to school together," Lloyd answered half heartedly.

Suzaku walked over to the bar section of the ballroom. He had asked for a non-alcoholic beverage;like they'd even give him one anyway, for Miss Cecile. She didn't seem like that type of woman, but who knows looks can be deceiving. The drink was handed to him by the bar tender. He still had given the young eleven a funny look. Oh well. Suzaku still had intended to mess with his best friend. He's sat down at a table right next to his sister Nunnally, obviously._Lelouch really has a weird sister complex_ the boy noted. He took a seat right next to Lelouch.

"Hey Lulu,"Suzaku said in a cheerful way while he received a death glare from the prince.

"Suzaku."

"So I know you're not gonna finish that," He smiled and pointed at the plate.

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'll owe you a favor,"Suzaku said." If I win?"

"I'll do you a favor. Deal?" Lelouch looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Deal" Suzaku smiled oh so darkly. He knew the outcome of this bet.

* * *

><p><strong>My writing got all fancy all of a sudden. XD<strong>

**What you people think? Review please!**


End file.
